Yu Yu Hakusho: Book Two
by Aoife Malfoy
Summary: One of the first ever YusukeBotan fics out there. This series lets off after the series has ended. Moved from Angel's . DON'T READ IF YOU DONT LIKE THE PAIRING!
1. Chapter 1: A New Warrior

**Yuu Yuu Hakusho: Book Two**

_**Chapter 1**_

Standard Disclaimers apply. So please don't sue me. I'm not a lawyer yet!

This is my first ever attempt at fanfiction. I am very proud of this fic since it is my very first brainchild. I absolutely adore Yusuke and Botan. They are my favorite characters in YYH.

**Warning:** This is a Yusuke/Botan pairing fic. **YOU HAVE BEEN FOREWARNED. DO NOT EMAIL ME IF YOU'RE PISSED OFF AT THE PAIRINGS! This fic also isn't kind to Keiko.**

Without further ado here it is...

_italized text_ are for thoughts of the character

Yu Yu Hakusho: Book Two

Chapter one: A new warrior

It has been five years since the Makai tournament and things have pretty much changed for our heroes.

Minamino Shuichhi has been handling his father's business, Kuwabara is still struggling not to fail in the State University and Yusuke and Keiko got married after he went back. God knows how Yusuke can take that torture! And Hiei was the only one who was left behind in Ma kai.

As for the people in Reikai, things were as it has always been – hectic. Poor Koenma-sama was still buried in mountains of papers. But as for our main character things were actually shaping up. Since Yusuke was currently inactive as a Reikai tantei because of his painful marriage to Keiko; Botan, former assistant to Yusuke, former Reikai ferry girl and messenger of Koenma (Poor girl so many jobs at one time!) was now a full fledge Reikai tantei having been trained by none other than Hiei-san. Hiei was yet again caught stealing the spirit sword so he was sentenced to training Botan. A fate which according to him was worse than washing Kuwabara's gym socks, Botan bonked him pretty good after that! They have spent the last 6 months training in Makai. And now Hiei finally thought she was ready…

"Okay, that's enough for now!" Hiei said.

"Yes, sensei!" Botan squeaked enthusiastically.

"Don't call me that!" Hiei muttered furiously.

"Okay sensei!" she bubbled.

_Ugh what's the use! Stupid bubblehead ditz would never get it right! But she is stronger now than all of the other youkais I've handled in Mukuro's army_, Hiei thought. Hiei did a backflip and landed on top of a tree, Botan followed suit.

"Ah, It so windy up here" Botan said.

"Hn!" Hiei muttered as he turned his back to Botan. As he did he began to recall a conversation he had earlier.

_Flash back_

"Hiei!" cried someone behind him; he whirled instantly toward the voice clutching his katana ready to strike. "Oh, it's you" he said curtly as his eyes came in contact with the golden ones of Koenma.

"Is she ready?" Koenma asked.

"In a few days she will be, she is still in the process of mastering her fire wind technique." Hiei answered.

"Oh! I see. Send her to Rei kai as soon as she is ready, Hiei "and with that he turned to go.

" Wait!" Hiei called out. "I have a question!" Hiei cried hesitantly.

Koenma stopped and turned, "ask it."

"Umm, why does she have this much rei ki? Where did she get this?" Hiei asked intrigued by the power Botan had shown to him a few weeks ago when she was attacked by an S-class youkai. She had one of the most powerful blasts he had ever seen. A combination of air and fire blast, right then and there he had sworn to help her harness such great power. Who would have thought that blue-haired ditz carried so much power within her?

Koenma sighed. "Oh well, you are her master. I suppose I could tell you." Hiei impatiently waited for him to start. "Centuries ago a powerful musho (a wind goddess) named Shura ruled over a realm called -Yu kai. Yu kai was like the Nigen kai and Rei kai mixed together. You see all of the people had rei ki and their world looked much like the Nigen kai. Shura was a stunningly beautiful goddess and all of her people loved her. Then one night a fire god named Kung Lao came to the realm. Needless to say they fell in love and got married. They even had a child that they named Aeris. But as he was the emperor of Yu kai, he became corrupt and evil. Greed consumed him and he sent legions of youkos to plunder the rich soil of Yu kai. Having seen that her dear husband had gone mad Shura sent an oni to the Rei kai together with her child, wanting to protect her from the battle that was to come. Shura and Kung Lao faced each other in battle and…" Keonma paused.

"And w hat?" Hiei growled impatiently.

"And they both died and so did their realm." Koenma finished.

"That was a lovely story, Koenma but that still doesn't explain about" Hiei said.

"Aeris- the girl child, Koenma cut him off, had blue hair and pink eyes."

"What? Hiei shouted dumbfounded. "Botan is Aeris?" Hiei asked.

"Yes but she doesn't know, she cannot remember it because she was just a little child when all of this happened. And personally I don't think she needs to know", Koenma's voice trailed off as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hiei?" Botan's voice pierced through his thoughts.

" What?" Hiei muttered. "Could I ever be as good of a Rei kai tantei as Yusuke was?" Botan whispered softly, her voice broken, as if afraid of the answer that he would give her.

Hiei pondered on the question unsure if he would give his student a mocking answer or what he knew was the truth. In as short as two weeks, she had actually mastered the use of the staff he gave her. She was more powerful than Yusuke. She is a goddess for cryin' out loud! But she didn't know that so he just said "Of course, I am you're teacher." She smiles as he said this and without warning she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

Hiei froze startled by her actions but before he could yell at her she bowed and said "Arigatou, Hiei-san".

He stood up and managed a small "hn!" before leaping off to the shadows leaving her to her thoughts.

"Finally I am gonna be a Rei kai tantei!" Botan thought as she turned her back to face the moon. _Soon I'd be able to fight along side Yusuke and no one would be able to call me a blue-haired ditz again._ She smiled. Soon she would see Koenma, she thought sleepily, and Kurama and Kuwabara and Yusuke…Yusuke…Yusuke….

" Stupid girl!" Hiei muttered under his breath as he hurried towards Mukuro's castle. He looked down at the bundle he was carrying. Botan had been asleep when he found her on the same tree they sat on. He stopped and thought of leaving her there for the night just to teach her a lesson. He glanced at her face and saw that her lips were parted into a cute smile. He winced and hurried on. _No, I can't leave her. Damn it! And did I just say that ditz looked cute? Oh man, what is wrong with me today?_

You have just read my story, please be kind and take the time to REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mission

**Yu Yu Hakusho: Book Two**

_chapter 2_

Konban wa!

Thank you Thank you Thank you! I am so so glad you liked it! Well, as requested here's part 2!

standard disclaimers apply

Chapter 2- The Mission

_Three days later_

"Koenma-sama! Koenma-sama!" shrieked a voice that could only be Botan's.

Koenma looked up from his paper work just in time to see Botan barge through his doors. As he stood up, Botan gave a squeal and hugged him. "Welcome back, Botan! Koenma said after he had straightened himself up.

"Ahem" coughed Hiei.

"Hiei! Koenma cried, thanks for training her!"

"I didn't exactly do this on my own free will you know!" Hiei said dryly.

"Oh yeah", Koenma replied. He hurried to his desk. "As the Mighty prince of the dead, I now pronounce you Hiei abolished from all of your crimes!" He cried happily as he pounded his mallet. Botan and Hiei form sweatdrops at the back of their heads. _mighty prince of the dead?  
_  
"And Botan, you are now officially a Rei kai tantei!" Koenma announced proudly.

"Then I'm done here!" Hiei said and in a flash he was gone.

"Wait!" Botan cried but it was too late, Hiei had already vanished.

"Oh don't worry, Botan, you will see him again pretty soon. In your first case you will need the services of Yusuke and the others."

"Why? Botan shrieked indignantly, don't you think I can handle it Koenma-sama?"

"It isn't that I don't think you couldn't handle it Botan, it's because of this," Koenma gestured to the projector above their heads.

"Your adversaries are quite powerful and there are five of them." He flipped a switch. This, pointing to the image on the screen, is Kina tsu he contains a special power called comet rain. He can crush his opponents by conjuring up comets in thin air. And this is Kairi he spits out a vile liquid that can melt anything.

"Eww, that's disgusting!" Botan said. Flipping another switch, a picture of a handsome man all dressed in white appeared before them._ Wow_, Botan thought, _now he was something_. This is Kiyo he can telepathically appear in anyplace at anytime and he is also good with daggers. The image on the screen shifted again. Kowaru is what they call him. He can render himself invisible which makes it hard to catch him. The four of them form a group called the Kyoodai.

"Wait Koenma-sama four? Didn't you say there were five?"

"You are correct, Botan, five because the Kyoodai is employed by this-"The image changes and shifts into a picture of a young shapely woman with long violet hair and the most startling blue eyes Botan has ever seen.

"He's a she!" Botan exclaimed.

"I never said she was a man, Botan" Koenma chuckled. She is a powerful sorceress named Kuroi Shinzoo. She is very powerful. Out of all of her powers, she uses her power of manipulation best. She can manipulate people to doing whatever she wants. But—Koenma paused.

"But what?" Botan asked.

Koenma grinned, "She can only manipulate men. That is part of the reason why I am sending you!" "Your mission is to retrieve a valuable orb that can suck souls and can make its owner appear in the shape of the soul it just absorbed. If it falls into the wrong hands we're done for! Do you think you can do it Botan?" asked Koenma.

Hai! Botan answered. "Hiei has trained me pretty well. I will do my best!" Botan bowed.

Arigato Botan-chan. Arigato…

I know this was short…sorry! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends

**Yu Yu Hakusho: Book Two**

Chapter 3- Old friends   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_italized items are thoughts_

_standard disclaimers apply_  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that day Botan was riding her oar on her way to Yusuke's house. Instead of her usual pink kimono, she was wearing a blue sweatshirt over white pants. Hiei had told her that during an investigation one must be able to look around and be inconspicuous. Not that he followed his own advice by wearing his very flagrant black attire. Koenma-sama had already informed the Urameshi team about her and her mission and Yusuke had decided to confer at his place that afternoon. She wanted so much to stop and admire the Ningen kai's beauty but she knew she couldn't. _Important matters await me_, she thought as she sped off.   
  
Botan stopped at the front of Yusuke's house. "Why here? Didn't he live with Keiko on the other side of town?" She shrugged as she turned the knob on the door. She was surprised when the door suddenly flew open.   
  
"Botan!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Yusuke!" she exclaimed back as he wrapped her in an enthusiastic hug. Suddenly her knees grew weak and her heart began to pound. _No! No! I thought I had resolved this when he got married to Keiko! Stop it heart, you're being stupid again!_ As he let go, she lowered her head hoping he wouldn't see that she was blushing. Still with an arm around her, he led her into the living room. There Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei were already sprawled unto the sofa.

"Look who's here!" Yusuke cried generally to the whole room.

"Botan!" Kurama exclaimed as he and Kuwabara got up to welcome her. Hiei stayed rooted to the couch. _Well, I guess it wasn't necessary I did just finished training with him for the last 6 months_, Botan thought. Then shifting her gaze from Hiei to Kurama she smiled warmly as they walked up to her and embraced her.

"It's so nice to see you again! Kuwabara cried.

"Yeah, It's been a long time" Kurama added.

"And now you're a Rei kai Tantei just like us!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Who trained you?" Kurama inquired.

Botan cautiously looked at Hiei. Hiei glared at her. "Tell them and die." he answered through a telepathic link. "Ahhh," she stammered nervously. "A friend of Genkai-basaan's! Koenma-sama contacted him and made him train me in Ma kai!" She answered hurriedly. Well, it was kinda true. Hiei was a sorta friend of Genkai-basaan and Koenma really did make him train her in Ma kai.

"Hehhehehe, if he was a friend of Genkai-basaan then you can bet he was as much of a slave-driver as she was!" Yusuke cried.

Botan eyed Hiei as she laughed along with Yusuke but Hiei didn't seem to be listening to them.

"I'm so proud of you, Botan! I knew you had what it took to be a Rei kai tantei!" Yusuke said smiling at her. Botan felt her heart pound faster. _That smile! How I missed that smile!   
_  
She blushed and smiled right back. "Well then, shall we review the case?" Kurama asked politely.

"Of course!" Kuwabara answered and they all took a seat in the living room.

Botan sat next to Yusuke and Hiei while Kurama sat between Kuwabara and Hiei just in case they get on each other throats again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews. **Crystal Shimmers, FuyuSarah**** and Little Sakura: **This is an old story of mine that was posted on another account in ff.net. It was actually my first fanfic so I'm sorry for the short chapters! But don't despair! The chapters will grow longer as the fic progresses. As Anti-Keiko as I feel in real life, she is not too bashed up in this fic! I promise! hehe

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Seems Like Old Times

**_Yuu Yuu Hakusho: Book Two_**

IN THIS CHAPTER AND FROM HERE ON THIS FANFIC WILL BE SEEN IN THE FIRST PERSON PERSPECTIVE OR AS OUR HEROINE, BOTAN SEES IT. Gomen-sai if you find this confusing.

**_Chapter 4- Seems like old times_**

_[Shifts to 1st person point of view as Botan sees it]  
_  
"Our mission, I began, is to retrieve a valuable orb that can suck the souls out of its adversaries and can make its master shift into the form of the soul he has taken. If it falls into the wrong hands-" I paused and shudder as I imagine the consequences.

"We're in deep shit!" Kuwabara finished. I nodded grimly. Taking a remote control from my pocket and pressing a button, I started to characterize our enemies. I filled them in on their organization and the other details that Koenma-sama had briefed me earlier.

It was already nightfall when we finished. "Who's up for some grub!" yelled Yusuke. "I am! I am" were the replies. With that he dialed for pizza. An hour later, we had just finished off the last piece of pizza. We were laughing and exchanging stories about the old times. "Hehhehehe Yusuke! The pizza was great but Keiko's cooking is still the best!" Kuwabara said lazily. **Womp!** Kurama whacked him in the head. Silence suddenly filled the room.

"Stupid ningen!" I heard Hiei mutter. Yusuke dropped his head and turned his back to us.

Oops. Someone said something he wasn't supposed to say. Yusuke slowly stood up.

"Oops! I'm sorry, Yusuke, I didn't mean to" Kuwabara started.

"It's okay" Yusuke cut him quietly. "I'm just going outside for some fresh air" and with that he stepped out of the room.

"Idiot!" Kurama burst at Kuwabara while I threw a pillow at him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I forgot, okay?" Kuwabara spluttered.

"Hn!" Hiei replied.

"What happened between the two of them, anyway?" I asked curiously.

"All I know is that Keiko left him." Kuwabara said slowly.

"I better go after him then or he might do something rash." I said standing up. The others nodded.

"Better you than that idiot" Hiei said. "Who you callin' an idiot!" I heard Kuwabara yell as I shut the door.

I found him on the roof as always, gazing at the stars. "Yusuke?" I approached him slowly. "Would you like to talk about it?" I asked him gently.

After a pause I heard him say "No, not really."

"Okay, I said, then do you mind if I sit with you?"

"It's alright, he said. By the way thanks for not prying unlike some people I know" he said. His voice focused on the roof door. Kurama and Kuwabara facefaults. "Just passing by…" Kurama said nervously. "Yeah me too!" added Kuwabara. They hurriedly turned to go. Yusuke and Botan sweatdrops.

When they were gone, he laid back on the floor with his arms behind his head, I sat next to him. "Botan?" he started.

"Yeah?"

"Am I such a bad guy that even my wife hates me?"

"No, Yusuke, you know you're not" I answered tearfully. It hurt to see him talk about himself this way. Suddenly I missed the coy slick sly Yusuke that I was used to seeing. "Yusuke, I started, you are one of the most-" Without warning, the door flew open.

"Yusuke! Botan!" Kuwabara shouted.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Come quick! Kurama just sighted our first enemy!"

"What!" Yusuke and I exclaimed. We exchanged a look and ran after Kuwabara. We rushed to the living room, there we saw a hologram of Koenma floating in the middle of the room.

"Yusuke! Botan! Go to the park near Genkai's place! Kowaru is there!" cried Koenma.

"Okay, let's go!" I cried.

Yusuke and Kurama both exchanged a look of concern. "Uh- Botan, you sure you're ready for this?" Yusuke asked.

"Of course I am!" I howled.

"Don't worry, Yusuke, Kurama, she's can handle it!" Koenma reassured them. "Now go!" he yelled.

And with that off we went.

So sorry for the grammatical errors in the fic but as I told you this was written long ago and since I have no beta, I am in no mood to correct it. Thanks!

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5: The Enemy

**Yu Yu Hakusho: Book Two**

_once again standard disclaimers apply  
_**__**

**_Chapter 5- The Enemy_   
**  
Just when we neared the park we heard a scream. "There!" Kurama yelled. We darted off to follow the voice. We arrived just in time to see Kowaru seizing a boy in his hands ready to smother the life force out of him.   
  
"Rei-gun!" Yusuke shouted as he pointed at Kowaru. It hit him and he staggered.   
  
He grinned evilly and dropped the boy unto the ground. "Finally, the Rei kai tantei is here. Now, I'll have more delectable rei ki to devour!" he laughed maniacally.

"Shut up! You're the one who's gonna be fried!" Kuwabara cried. With that he leaped off and sliced at him with his rei sword. Kowaru merely vanished.   
  
"I'm over here stupid!" He taunted Kuwabara.

"Augh!" Kuwabara sliced at him again and again but he merely disappeared. Kuwabara stood back beside Yusuke in frustration.

"Okay, here's the plan. Hiei you attack from the left, Kurama from the right, Kuwabara from the front while I'll try to get a clean shot of him and Botan-" he started hesitantly.

"I can do it, Yusuke! I am not a helpless little girl!" I cried.

Kurama put a hand on Yusuke's shoulder and said "Koenma-sama wouldn't let her be a rei kai tantei if she wasn't capable of fighting."

Yusuke sighed. "Okay, Botan you attack from the back." With that settled we went to our positions.

"Wait!" Kuwabara cried. "How can we hit him if we can't see him?"

"Feel him through his you ki, baka!" Hiei grunted.

"Oh yeah!" Kuwabara replied.   
  
We all cautiously scanned the park. The park had suddenly grown dead. Not even a single breeze was blowing. Without warning, the trees began to sway as the wind blew through them fiercely. And in the middle of the park, there was a flash of green. "Now!" Yusuke cried. As we all leaped to attack him. Kurama pulled out his rose whip, Hiei unsheathed his katana, Kuwabara held his rei ken, Yusuke pointed his rei gun and I held my staff.   
  
But before we could even get to him, we were knocked off our feet. A powerful green blast hit us and we all fell flat on our backs. Kowaru stood over his fallen enemies. He laughed at them. "Is this the best Koenma could do! Why this is nothing but child's play!" he continued to laugh wildly. I slowly raised my head and looked for the others. They were still sprawled all over the grass. The blast must have been centered on them. Kowaru continued to laugh. "Pathetic, pathetic little creatures" he said in disgust. Yusuke and the others were still unconscious. He raised his arms and a strong green aura built around him. "Now you die!" he shrieked as he released a powerful blast towards them.   
  
**NO!!!** I got up and ran in front of the four. I crossed my arms infront of me and screamed "**Fire shield**!" And as I did a red shield materialized before me and dispersed his blast. Kowaru abruptly stopped laughing (finally!).   
  
"Aha! We have a challenger! Pretty little thing, aren't we?" Kowaru said gleefully. "At last someone who might actually come close to matching my power." Kowaru's voice drifted as he rendered himself invisible. "Where am I, girl?" he taunted. I looked around. I tried to follow the sound of his voice but he kept shifting his position in a few seconds or so. "Stupid girl, do you think you could defeat me?" he hissed as I struck air with my staff. I feel a blow to my stomach. He let out his maniacal laugh once again as I winced in pain. I clutched my stomach and looked over my shoulder to see if any of them was conscious.

"Kuso!" I cursed seeing that I was on my own. I closed my eyes and tried not to panic as he continued to taunt me. I began to remember what Hiei had told me when I fired a rather strong blast during the time that I was attacked by a youkai. He said I had stronger powers than anyone could imagine. I must centralize my power, harness it from within. _Oh well, here goes everything!_ I raised up my arms and crossed them over my head. I carefully aimed it at the direction where Kowaru's you ki was the most powerful. I could feel the rei ki burst through my body as fire and wind unite. I open my eyes and extended my open palms as I shouted "**FIRE WIND!!!**"

Kowaru laughed at this girl's foolish attempts. "No one can defeat me, fool!" he roared as he met her blast head on.   
  
I smile as I see him cringe in horror. The flames of my fire wind devouring his very soul. I smile prettily, then suddenly the world went black.

****

****

****

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
